Want to Be With You
by Akai Yuki1
Summary: The Sequel Of Terms of The Heart


Title: Gravitation_03_"Want To Be With You"  
Author: Akai Yuki  
Disclaimer: Gravitation and everything inside it are not mine. They belong to Maki Murakami.  
Warning: It's a Yaoi Anime. So it figured the fanfic would be the same.  
Notes: This fanfic is the sequel of "Terms of the Heart". And Sorry about the grammar hehe. I'm plainly stupid in grammaring and since this fanfic finished after one shot ( without any editing ), I guess there would be many errors :p...Gomen ne. I just love this pair. If you find Yuki or any other characters to be OOC, please don't be mad, cause I just make them to be the way I want them to be =). The story is pointless, I know. But I can't help it.   
  
  
Shuichi had enough.  
Sure, at first it made him happy that Yuki had admitted that he loved him. Then Yuki had taken care of him during his recovering from the anemia and all. Then Yuki had made sure that Shuichi got the rest he needed. But then, Yuki had forbidden him to leave the bed. Even if it only to go to the bathroom, Yuki would carried him there, waited until Shuichi was finished, and carried him back to bed. When Shuichi opened his mouth to against this, Yuki stopped him by saying that he didn't want Shuichi to fall in heap again on the tile in the bathroom or anywhere else his feet might let go every time he was out of the bed. Then Shuichi had again protested that the reason why he fell in the first place the first time he tried to get out of the bed was because he saw Yuki on the shower stall, not because he still weak. But no matter what Shuichi said, Yuki still held his ground. And after that, Shuichi let him carried him anywhere he wanted to. To the livingroom, to Yuki's studyroom and to the bathroom. And Yuki always brought his food to the bedroom.  
Sure it was fun to have Yuki accompanying him all the time, he would never get bored at seeing Yuki. Since Yuki was soooooooo cool and nice to look at. And Yuki always held him every night when they were asleep until the next morning. It made his sleep dreamless. And he liked the cuddling before sleeping even more.   
But, that was what getting on Shuichi's nerve. They were just cuddling! They never get any further than that. It had been over a week after Shuichi got back from the Tour because of his illness and he didn't feel sick anymore. But Yuki seemed to think that Shuichi would pass out caused by lack of oxygen or any other weakness if they even do anything more than a sweet kiss that last far too short than the kisses Shuichi would want it.  
All of these were driving Shuichi nuts. It was okay being a mother hen for a while. But judging from Yuki's attention, he might want to spend all of Shuichi's time off doing nothing but put him on their bed and do nothing about it. He already spent half of the time doing that exactly.  
Shuichi groaned and throw the blanket onto the floor. His imaginations of spending two whole weeks with Yuki were shattered. He sat up on the bed and made up his mind. // If he still doesn't make love to me tonight I swear I'll leave him. For a while that is, until he come to his sense. For God's sake it has been over a month since the last time we done it and I'm absolutely sure that I'm strong enough for it. // With that spirit, Shuichi got out of their bed and walked out of the room.  
  
Shuichi went to the study where he thought Yuki would be. And he was right. Yuki was on his desk typing like usual. Shuichi went inside and approached the desk.  
Yuki looked up from his computer and immediately his brows furrowed. " Shuichi, you aren't supposed to leave the bed."  
Shuichi winced but didn't stop him self. He went to Yuki and hugged him from behind his chair. " Demo Yuki, I'm not sick anymore."  
Yuki stood up and brought Shuichi into his arms. " But the doctor said you should rest for two wee…"  
" Aw Yuki, It didn't mean that I have to be on the bed every time." Shuichi leaned back to look at Yuki's face. " I want to spend my time with you."  
" We are spending time together." Yuki stubbornly said  
Shuichi pulled away from him. " AHRG Yuki!! That is not what I mean and you know it. I don't want to spent all of my free time, my only free time, the only free time I have, I don't know when I'll have it again, doing nothing but staying in bed. If YOU are in bed with me, than THAT is okay. But you are not." He stopped to take a breath and then continued, " I want to be WITH you Yuki. Like normal people being with the one they love. I want to cook our dinner together, I want to do your laundry, I want us to watch a movie, I want us to be TOGETHER again in our bed in EVERY meaning that are there."  
Shuichi grasped Yuki shirt and pleaded with his eyes, "Don't you want to be WITH ME Yuki?"  
Yuki's arms went circling his body like iron grasp and pulled him up till Shuichi were standing on his toes. " Don't I want to be with you, Shuichi? Of course I want to. That is the only thing I want in my live." He kissed Shuichi's hair and whispered achingly, " But I want to wait. Wait until you really, really fit again to start our new life. A life where this time, you wont be the only one who do the loving and caring part. And once we get back to the being together in bed again, I won't let you out of it for I don't know how long it will be. Cause I miss you so much." He clasped Shuichi's face in his hand and kissed Shuichi softly.  
Shuichi, who was overly happy hearing Yuki's words, kissed him back with a fever. And he didn't stopped there. He yanked Yuki's shirt open and touched the skin underneath.  
Yuki suddenly pulled him in arm length. His breath caught in his throat. His skin felt like fire in the place Shuichi had just touched. " Shu.."  
Shuichi yanked him back and kissed him again. He pushed away and said, " Yuki, I'm perfectly fit right now and I don't understand why can't we just start our new life, since both of us have clearly missed each other, physically I mean. So if you want to wait any longer, I don't think I can stand it. I rather leave..Mhmp."  
Yuki kissed him in such way that made Shuichi realize that it wasn't because of passion. When he pulled away, his eyes held a question.  
Yuki closed his eyes and when he opened them again, those gold orbs were piercingly stared at Shuichi's violets. " Don't you ever dare to suggest, that you would ever leave me."  
Shuichi's heart melted on those words. He understood that beneath the piercing gaze, it wasn't anger but fear. Yuki was being vulnerable right now. He was letting shuichi know that he was afraid of the possibility that shuichi might ever leave him.   
Shuichi touched Yuki's cheek and whispered, " I won't ever leave you Yuki. And I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is I rather leave to the studio and lock myself there with my guitar and everything and wait there till your waiting time is over than waiting here with you which is mean being with you but not being with you. Now, do you understand me?"  
Yuki didn't answer him. Instead he pulled shuichi back into his arms and held him there for along time. For Shuichi, that act answered his question enough. He smiled on Yuki 's chest.   
" Think you could leave your laptop for a while?" He mumbled   
Yuki took a breath before answered." Hn."  
  
Owari  
  
Ps: Sorry there isn't any lemon. It just that I can't seem to let my self write it. The image is kowaii. And this is even worse than the prequel..oh God!! Moichido, Gomen, for everything.  



End file.
